Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3284502-20161229045910
Vazof Loft - kids on financial need based scholarships, largely immigrants - per aspera as astra! (Through difficulties to the stars) RUMENA ISAEV - Rumena is going to be one of the greatest fashion designer in the world. She is creative, graceful, and fun. That said, she's not good at the whole criticism thing. So when her designs are pretentious or appropriative, she's going to have a hard time changing. Sink or swim, Rumena. SVETLANA CABELLO - Svetlana is a bright and talented performer. She's good at theatricizing and acting. She doesn't know as she wants to do this for her life though. It'd be a shame to 'waste that talent' people say, but personal desires matter too. ZORNITSA GORANOV - Zornitsa knew she'd be a little under the microscope when she was dating a young pro soccer player. She didn't expect how vicious and crabby this would be though. She's unprepared for how hateful fandom and star life is and she wants to fight. But how? KRASIMIRA STAYANOV - Krasimira is a talented, skilled dancer. She can get herself going in all kinds of positions. She's heard it's hard to get going in the art world though. And lighter skin or no, black is black and the art world is trickier to break in to. So she might need to get started on navigating it now. RUZHA DUARTE - Ruzha just wanted to study. Is she the only one who remembers that this is a stupid school? Why can't everyone shut up? It might be time to break down her ego. Not everything is about her. She needs to get it in her head. Preferably before she pisses off every girl in the loft. VASILKA TSVETLANOV - Vasilka is too viciously independent to let anyone else in. That's how you get hurt. You don't talk. Stick to who you know. She is not willing to get involved in other people's drama because that is how you go up in flames. Good thing she doesn't mind being alone. Right? ZORA GROSVENOR - Zora is trying her hardest to keep school going. She is going to get into history. So she decides to start publishing her thoughts online. That is not a good idea, it turns out. Trolls have no intentions of giving the Romani blogger who dares speak about history online an easy time. KALINA MINKOV - Kalina is a party girl. She likes hanging out in the more radical party scenes. Body mod, raves, etc. are super fun. She can't possibly meet anything dangerus or pick up anything toxic right? And who says she can't avoid her mounting trouble with grades, homesickness, and harassment at school. DARINA NAOUMOV - Darina is peppy, full of life, and sassy. She takes no shit and the devil may care. Her response to 'you have to pass as cis' was 'I see your passing suggestions and I'm gonna nuke them into the sun.' Unfortunately, her family is not in the best thoughts about this. If the boat keeps rocking, will she get thrown overboard? MILA YI - Mila is a phenomenal singer. She knows it and she will figure out how to make it. Her family is behind her, but nobody else seems to believe it. She's got no way to prove them wrong easily, but as long as its possible, she'll do it if she has to claw her way there over her own dead body. AYELET SISKIN - Ayelet is quiet and nervous. She's always been very shy, but now her anxiety is worsening to the point she has no idea how to cope. Can her girlfriends help her figure it out before she turns into a sobbing, isolated wreck? What's a good way to help her build her confidence? VAI REINHARDT - Vai is preparing herself for getting into a pilot stunt squad someday hopefully soon. She's talented and able and maybe too full of herself. It might be a rude awakening when she didn't get into Pierce. Time for her to figure her ways out and get her act together to get there. Even if she might need help... IEKIKA AKAKA - Iekika is a talented designer and one of the sweetest girls there is. The problem is she's also a bleeding heart. She's prone to helping people who ask, no matter what. So what happens when she's utterly being taken advantage of, having to help care for her sister. It's not a fair thing to ask of a sixteen year old barely getting the start of her skills together, but she can't say no. Time to learn when she's bitten off more than she can chew. SOFIA CVETKOV - Sofia beats herself into the ground working on her time. She's not good at winging it or spontaneity or solving problems without beating herself up over her lack of time. Can her girlfriends sort her out before she works herself into a breakdown? Or at least make her less of a control freak? CLAUDIA MATEEV - Claudia is bright, happy, and bouncy all the time. ALL THE TIME. She is up, up, and up. Sometimes though, problems can't be solved with a smile and a song. There needs to be more work than that. Can Claudia accept that or will she ruin her relationship with the people she wants to help? KEIKO HAYASHI - Keiko is trying to hide her inability to pay for things from her girlfriends. She's not ashamed of her large family. She loves them more than anything. And she's not lying - she's just avoiding it. She's not answering. She will obfuscate, but not outright lie. She doesn't want them to find out about her family's financial situation and judge her for it. ARTEMISIA VÂN - Artemisia is an artist and she will figure her way out. Lately, though, her art's been mechanical. Empty. She doesn't really have any inspiration. She needs to figure herself out before she can figure out her art - maybe playing it cool and calm all the time to avoid getting too into things ended up being a bad idea.